


Eternity in six years

by Aondeug



Category: Force of Will (Card Game)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: The years begin to blur together when you've known each other as long as Fiethsing and Zero have. That is, until they began to raise a child together. Kaguya has turned each day into a fresh wonder, and an ageless moment.





	Eternity in six years

One thousand years and more  
They’ve lived,  
At least three hundred together  
But only six with her,  
Kaguya, their daughter.  
Those six alone though  
Outweigh even three hundred  
Because as they watch her  
Scampering up and down  
Rocks and trees and more  
Singing her own triumphant tune  
They can see bits of the other.  
Fiethsing’s lackadaisical air,  
Zero’s love for justice,  
And their pride both.  
What’s more,  
They can see bits of her,  
Their daughter, unique,  
A person all her own.  
Those six years alone  
Are worth ten thousand and more.


End file.
